Halloween
by T.E.D.S
Summary: When Riza and Roy's daughter goes for a "trick or treat" round, there is only one thing you could do: run away! Royai, one-shot


-Riza

-Riza! Could you help me with this pump… ouch! – Roy screamed with pain and sucked his cut finger. Riza sighed and shot holes in the pumpkin Roy tried to make a lantern of.

-Is this good? – she asked their five-year-old daughter, Cathy.

-Yup! You're best, Mommy! Not useless like Daddy! – Cathy shrieked with joy.

-CATHY! – both adults shouted. Cathy didn't seem to care about this; she grabbed the pumpkin with both hands, singing with joy.

-Cathy, don't call Daddy useless! Never ever, right? Or else I'll use _this _another way… - Riza warned, pointing at her gun. Cathy shrugged.

-I got it, Mommy. You're the only one who can call Daddy useless… - she said.

-Right. Good girl. – Riza patted the girl's head. Roy couldn't protest, as he was still sucking his finger to stop the bleeding.

-Okay, Cathy, dress up quickly, Elicia will come soon – Riza said, looking at her watch. Cathy nodded and ran upstairs.

-I wonder what she will dress up as – Roy laughed.

-Maybe as a pirate, like last year?

-I doubt, this pirate costume is too small…

-I bet it will be scary.

And just a while before eleven-year-old Elicia knocked the door, Cathy came back dressed up. She was wearing a bright yellow paper wig, some kind of blue jacket and trousers and in one hand she was carrying a basket for candy and in second a toy gun. Roy laughed again as he saw his daughter and took a photo immediately. He found this costume rather ridiculous than scary and it seemed that so did Elicia.

-Cathy, you think this costume is scary? Funny, yes, but not scary! We don't have much time, so let it be… you have a lantern?

-Yup! Here! – Cathy gave the lantern to Elicia; they lit the candle inside and left.

-Bye, Daddy! We'll come back soon!

-As soon as we get enough candy!

The girls slammed the door. Roy stared at it, confused.

-They already left? – Riza asked. – Okay, I'll follow them.

-Why?

-It wouldn't be good if the Fuhrer's daughter walked on her own, would it? It's dark and…

-You're overprotective.

-Maybe, but better safe than sorry. They won't see me.

-Okay, go then… - Roy sighed.

Riza checked her gun, put on her jacket and left. Roy was alone, with prepared candy for any child who would come to Fuhrer's house.

Elicia and Cathy took the shortest way to the house they wanted to play the trick they had been preparing for over two weeks until it was perfect. It wasn't very far away, but far enough for Riza to suspect something.

The girls reached the house and knocked. Riza recognized this house and she thought the girls were a little it nasty to start with this one.

The one who opened the door was Edward Elric. He was so short that Cathy could point her gun at his neck. He gulped, a little bit scared, repeating silently "only a toy, only a toy, only a toy…"

-Uh- hello, girls. What do you want? – Ed asked with a weak smile.

-Trick or treat! – the girls shouted. Ed searched his pockets.

-Seems I have no choice but a trick… I'm sorry, no candy… - he said, trying to hide his fear. Cathy and Elicia grinned evilly to each other, Elicia took a small rubber shrimp out of her pocket and threw at Ed.

-Now what? – she asked the younger girl in whisper.

-Now we run away as quickly as we can and listen to his screams of rage! It's great fun! – Cathy laughed and started to run. Riza watched it all, really amused. It was easily predictable that Ed would scream with rage, and it was so funny… the two girls ran away, nearly killing themselves laughing.

-We didn't get any candy! – Elicia said.

-Yup, but the fun was worth it! Let's try here! – Cathy pointed her gun at a wealthy-looking house with a jack-o-lantern in one window.

An hour later the girls walked happily back home, with their baskets full of candy. It was agreed before that Elicia would walk Cathy home.

-Um, Cathy… can I ask you one thing?

-Go ahead.

-What are you dressed up as?

Cathy grinned.

-Didn't you see? It's a scary costume. I'm dressed up as the scariest person in this country…

-And by "scariest person in this country" you mean…?

-My mum.

THE END


End file.
